twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoking Trails
Smoking Trails is a young mare with a brown coat. She is the daughter of Dusty Trails and the sister of Flower Trails ("Flora") and Rocky Trails. Her talent use to be speed, but after a past-life flashback, she learnt her true calling was exploration. She currently trains under the wing of SilverMist, who teaches her magic. Old Smokey (Before Cutie Mark change) Personality Smokey is very curious and easily entertained. She idolises ponies very easily, so if anypony flies or runs past her at a high speed, she'll most likely follow them around all day. Her current idols are Burning Trails and SilverMist. Smokey loves to see new places, and has incredible bravery. Although she can be a klutz, even going as far as accidentally wrecking her family barn three times in one month, Smokey is good at heart and will make friends with anypony she meets, presuming they aren't weird or evil. History Birth and Early Childhood Being born as the youngest in a family of 6 was great for Smokey. All her siblings loved playing with her and she loved playing with them. At the age of 4 months, Smoking Trails crawled into the fireplace at their farm. The whole family panicked and put it out before she reached the fire, but when the smoke curled out, Smokey played with it and came out of the fireplace covered in soot. Her family was amazed that there was no lung damage, yet she had been in the smoke so long, it was in her fur, so she got the name Smokey. Ages 3-5 On Smoking's third birthday, her parents took her to see the Wonderbolts perform. Smokey was amazed at their talent, and spent the next few days pretending to fly at high speeds. Her brother Burn even lifted her up and flew with her, which is when she realized she hated flying, and stuck to running around on the ground. By the age of four, it was obvious that Smokey was a talented runner. Dusty Trails timed her running in the field and was shocked when she realized the score she got at age four, was the same score Burn got at three. Smokey didn't know what she meant, but continued to run. At the age of 5 and a half, Smokey had picked up some of her brothers habits, such as playing chicken with bulls. However, she didn't realize he could just fly away when it got intense, so there is a rumor of her playing chicken with a bull for 4 hours, before Rocky came and helped her out of the pen. Lonesome Six and Seven At the age of six, Smokey got her first glance of the world outside her farm and the close by Las Pegasus. On a train trip to meet up with some of the extended family, Smokey saw a town full of ponies, sadly they only seemed to be Earth Ponies. Smokey got off at the stop to see if there were any ponies like her, but she got pulled back onto the train by her mother. At the age of Seven, Smokey's life became very lonely. Her favorite brother Burn was always at the new school he started, Flower had also begun tertiary studies. Her brother Rocky was often working with her mother Dusty, so Smokey spent a lot of time with imaginary friends and her shadow to talk to. The Great Escape At age 11, Her brother Burn sent a twitterbird to her mother, telling them about his new home in Ponyville and his friends. Smokey jumped at the chance to leave and after doing everyone's chores for a week and begging, she got to go "visit" her brother. She hopped on a train and after some accidents, she was being pulled through the sky in a carriage by her brother. The view of the sunset was amazing, but the pony to her left was even more amazing. He was a unicorn. A male unicorn. The first she had ever seen. She instantly liked him, and found it a coincidence that she met a unicorn called "Dusk" at dusk. Ponyville She made many a friend at Ponyville, and also got into a few drama's due to her curiosity. Smokey met most of her friends in Ponyville, and whilst most of them are normal, she also met some ponies with odd talents, such as making music called "Pony Step" She also gained her original, "Bullet" cutiemark in Ponyville, when she rushed to help somepony. But the cutie mark felt too easily earnt and her destiny felt un-fulfilled. After many a drama and weird event, Smokey decided to move to Canterlot after her brother joined the Royal Guard. Although her brother left the Royal Guard shortly after, she decided to stay in Canterlot, in her wagon. After deciding to leave, she met a pony called SilverMist, and decided to stay. ShadowVage When Smokey got caught in the middle of a plan to defeat a monster, while idolizing a pony, she got the full force of trouble. Shadows attacked her and the strange new pony and suddenly they were warped into ShadowVage. A realm inside the head of a pony called SilverMist Mech. The strange pony called Shadow Blast, convinced her to join him in the fight against Nemthinis. She strongly hated this, and had high expectations forced onto her. When the battle came, Smokey learnt that the demon monster was actually a nice pony. SilverMist explained herself, but Shadow Blast attacked anyway. After settling the issue, Smokey made SilverMist her female role model, although SilverMist didn't like the idea of it. Afterwards, Smokey met the shadow ponies and took immediate interest in them, because up until she arrived in PonyVille, her shadow was her best friend. Smokey has had many dramas and problems in ShadowVage, in fact, she even learnt some smoke magic there, but loves the place anyway. Madame Rush's Speed School Smokey was enrolled at Madame Rush's Speed School (Or as she likes to call it Mrs. S) thanks to a scholarship she received for winning a big race. The school focuses on speed training, as well as unicorn magic. The school does years 1-12, so Smokey gets the joy of not having to switch schools. At MRSS, Smokey is an A-Grade student, and often remarked by her teachers as an extremely unique unicorn, for possessing a talent for speed. Smokey has plenty of friends at the school, but rejected being in the popular kids after seeing how much they bully. Since then, Smokey has become a playground hero, willing to defend anypony who's being bullied. Madame Rush's Speed School is Smokey's second favorite place next to Ponyville. The Realisation After the events in the Crystal Kingdom (Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3) , Smokey gained word that Princess Cadence had a change in destiny, causing her cutie mark to change. This made Smoking think about her OWN destiny and how she never really understood why she liked racing. After talking to friends and having a small quest for self discovery, Smokey realised she liked racing purely because she was raised around it. She simply tried to fit in, forcing her destiny despite what she wanted to do. She also realised she loved travelling with SilverMist and family. After getting lost in the Canterlot Labryinth, she made her way out, using nothing but her senses (because her horn had been damaged) . As she left, her cutie mark changed as she realised her true destiny was to explore and go on crazy adventures. Talents and Abilities *She can sense a trap meters before she see's it, and is skilled in de-activating them. *She has a taste for treasure and has a spell that lets her see gold and jewels through dirt and rock. *She's a great climber due to adventure instincts. *Also thanks to her newfound talents, she has powerful leg muscles so that she can run for longer. *She knows a small amount of smoke magic, this includes summoning small smoke creatures and even surrounding herself in smoke *One of her strange natural talents is the fact that smoke does not effect her lungs at all. She can walk into a flaming building and stay in there for as long as she likes (avoiding the fire of course) without coughing or having lung problems. *She is slightly heat resistant. *Due to her traveler's heritage, she can find anypony and anything if she really needs to. Her horn will glow when she is pointed in the right direction. Like a compass. *Like all Trails family members, she can play a harmonica, but her favorite instruments are her ocarina and flute. *Smoking is near-fearless after her friend left and made her greatest fear come true. Nothing can scare her except maybe suprises. Likes *Smoke *Her Dusky-Wusky *Climbing *Exploring *Ice-cream with every possible scoop and topping. *Her brother Burning Trails *Doing P+E *Shadows of any kind *Ponyville *Her BFFL, SilverMist *GamerGirl Pegasus *ShadowVage * Chili or spicy food. Dislikes *Bullies *Flying in any way *Being alone *Dentists *When ponies expect less of her New Smoking Trails (2012-2013) Smoking Trails is still a mare with a brown coat, but is no longer young, as she celebrated her 14th birthday on August the 18th 2013. She is the daughter of Dusty Trails and the sister of Flower Trails ("Flora"),Rocky Trails and Burning Trails . Her talent is adventuring, specifically: Treasure Hunting. She isn't as good at magic as the other ponies her age, but thanks to various tutors she somewhat understands a wider variety of spells. Even though she can't perform them nearly as well as she can with her own magic. Personality Smokey was once a shy and clumsy pony who often broke things, but ever since going to Boarding School and Madame Rush's, she learnt to change. When around most ponies Smokey is kind and caring, going by the rule that everypony is equal and no-matter how different or mean a pony is, you should still treat them how you wish to be treated. She's still a tad ignorant, often not realising when a question is rhetorical or when somepone is being sarcastic, but doesn't mind. When around close friends, Smoking Trails can be herself, a somewhat reckless pony who acts before she thinks, yet knows how to take care of herself. She won't do anything crazy or reckless unless she knows that it won't badly. Smokey also has an iron will, meaning once she sets her mind to something she follows it through (Unless somepony tells her of a better way of doing something that will have less consequences). She's not heavy on romance, and like mentioned before, thinks with her head instead of her heart. She would prefer a dangerous trek through the jungle over a romantic candle-lit dinner any day. This is mostly because she's still a child at heart and would rather see the world than be tied down to one place, part of the reason she ran away from home when she was younger. She also has a habit of idolising everypony. Be careful of that. Speech Quirks One thing noticable about Smokey is the way she says certain words. It's unknown where she picked this up from but it's part of her formal and informal speech. The words she says strangely are- Words that end in "G" Smokey almost ALWAYS skips the g at the end of most words. Example: Hittin' , Jumpin' , Yawnin' , Stretchin' . However, this does not apply to *Actions*. It is only used by Smokey when she is speaking. Doing words that end in "D" This applies always to Smokey when speaking and if an action happens quickly (Example: *X whacks Smokey in the head with a snowball quickly* and her reaction would simply be *Whack'd*) . Some examples are: Jump'd , Whack'd , Miss'd , Yawn'd . Once again, these are always used by Smokey and only used in an *action* if either it happens quickly or there is a small amount of typing space left. Boarding School On her 13th birthday, Smokey was enrolled into an expensive Boarding School in Canterlot, thanks to a gift from her Father. She spent nearly a full year there, learning magic alone. At first she excelled ahead of her class, but slowly her grades slipped, due to the fact that the other students focused more and studied harder. Eventually she left the boarding school and moved back to Canterlot Ponyville After SilverMist's departure from Canterlot to move back with her father (and having Shadow Blast wreck her home), Smokey moved to Ponyville again. There she met Mikao and Black Widow and various other ponies. She considered living in Canterlot with her best friend, or Ponyville with all her new and old friends, then ended up choosing to stay in Ponyville. She still frequently visits Silver and Visa Versa. The major deciding factor however, was Smokey being accepted as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. , whom she works for now, doing various tasks and keeping Equestria safe from threats before they can emerge. She also works at Burning Ambition, run by Mikao due to the fact that her job at S.H.I.E.L.D. is purely volunteer and Adventuring does not bring in a stable profit. Gear For her 14th birthday, Smokey received a special gift from her older brother, Burn. It was an odd (steampunk) gauntlet that runs up her entire right foreleg which has various tools and functions. She uses it mostly when adventuring, but occasionally uses it to help out. The primary functions she uses are: *The Spring Feature: A spring "springs" out of the hoof end. Used to launch things or herself. She let Mikao borrow it and he ended up getting a tad excited, launching shop stock out of a hole in the roof. *The Grappling Hook: This is the main function she uses. A powerful, thick, iron wire bursts out of the gauntlet and can hook into things. At first it was used to pull things or swing over gaps, but after having the gauntlet upgraded from MK.I to a MK.II prototype, it can now pull her towards things too thanks to a small engine and some gears. *The Drill: She uses this often, but rarely for it's desired purpose. In most cases, she uses the drill to dig int o the ground, then locks it in place, meaning she cannot be shifted or move. Most often used during sandstorms or in gale force winds, as she can lock herself to a spot and not get blown away. Occasionally she uses the drill to excavate. She also has a black suit which used to be used for allowing her to run faster, but after some tampering and modifications by her Mother, now serves as an all-purpose survival suit. The fabric is extremely tear-resistant and has rubber woven into it, protecting her from electricity and on very rare occasions, darts. At the end of the hooves there are flat 100kg weights. These mainly serve to make Smokey look taller, but also means she can constantly train her leg muscles. The suit is entirely black, except for three yellow stripes on the back (which can in fact be removed and used to keep bandages or splints on) and four yellow stripes on her hooves, indicating where her hoof ends and the weights start. Edit: Both gauntlets were destroyed. One was lost in a malfunction and the other was lost when a rock collapsed on her leg, she slipped it out of the gauntlet just in time. Talents and Abilities (REVAMPED) *Adventure-Sense. This is a spell that draws magic from her cutie mark, when she activates her adventure-sense (Or "Treasure-Sense" as she likes to call it) , Smokey lets out a supersonic sound that let's her see any minerals in the area, as well as structural weaknesses and traps. *.She has a basic grasp of teleportation, and can go one mile for every minute she charges the spell, with a maximum of five miles, as she passes out if she charges a spell that big. *She's a great climber due to adventure instincts. *Also thanks to her newfound talents, she has powerful leg muscles. *She knows a small amount of smoke magic, this magic is much like Pegasi magic, only with smoke, meaning she can change it's shape or move it around. *One of her strange natural talents is the fact that smoke does not effect her lungs at all. She can walk into a flaming building and stay in there for as long as she likes (avoiding the fire of course) without coughing or having lung problems. *She has a powerful Will, whatever she puts her mind to she will never stop trying to accomplish. *Due to her traveler's heritage, she can find anypony and anything if she really needs to. Her horn will glow when she is pointed in the right direction. Like a compass. *Like all Trails family members, she can play a harmonica, but her favorite instrument is her Uke. *Smokey is near-fearless, this is often speculated to be because she is an adventurer, but it's not true. It is because she has had her worst fear come true (SilverMist leaving) , but upon her friends return, she realised it wasn't so bad. *Blue Rune Compass: This is her signature spell. She can summon a magical compass made entirely of glowing runes. If she says a name or object, the compass will point to the pony or item. However, this spell has conditions, she MUST be friends with the pony. If she isn't friends, the compass can't recognise their aura. And to find items she must have touched or seen it with her own eyes. Pictures do not count. Loves *SilverMist Mech (Her best friend) *Musicker *Danger Likes *Smoke *Burning Ambitions (Shop) *Climbing *Exploring *Ice-cream with every possible scoop and topping. *Her brother, Burning Trails *Doing P+E *Shadows of any kind *Ponyville *Her BFFL, SilverMist *Aurora White *ShadowVage * Chili or spicy food. Dislikes *Bullies *Flying in any way shape or form (As of November 2013, gliding and slinging around the sky does not count) *Being alone *Dentists *Anypony who believes that one species is better than all the rest. Hates: *Being Underestimated. *Having her feelings and emotions messed with. Relationships with others Dusty Trails: Mother Scorched Trails: Father Rocky Trails: Oldest Brother Flora Trails: Older Sister Burning Trails: Adopted (Although she will never acknowledge it) Brother. Idol #2 SilverMist Mech: Best Friend and Mentor. As well as Idol #1 Mikao: Father figure. Mentor. Idol #4 Black Widow: Hero. Idol #3 Musicker: Boyfriend Aurora White: Inspiration to become an Adventurer. Idol #5 Mekuru: Good Friend. Fellow treasure hunter. Shining Spotlight: Old Mentor. Taught her most of the magic she knows. Minty Martial: The Minter and Father. She is his favorite Companion and also his daughter after an incident with regeneration in a jar. Techpony: Mentor...I think? Teemo: Cutest, fluffiest and most adorable mortal-enemy-turned friend. Zap: Her Automaton Puppy. Created by Gamer Girl. Weaknesses *Smokey cannot swim at all. Growing up with not a lake in sight meant she never really learnt how. *Horribly afraid of flying. Not heights. Flying. *If Smokey is mean to somepony, even if they are 100% mean and rude. She will apologise, often leading to her getting into worse situations. But alas, she always apologises. *Is Stage Shy. She likes to sing and play music with family or when alone, but if friends or strangers are near, she'll shy up and stop. *Is too curious. She often lets her curiosity get the better of her, leading into bad situations. *Isn't too bright. Often mistakes rhetorical questions for real questions and has some trouble reading emotions through speech. *Tends to open up to most ponies, leaving her emotions un-guarded. Most of the time this is good, but if a pony is mean or cruel but pretends to be nice when they first meet, this can harm her emotionally. Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters